Interdiction
by Rapoustine
Summary: Hermione aime Ron. C'est un fait. Mais cela ne l'a pas empêchée de faire cette incroyablement stupide erreur deux ans auparavant... "-C'est un crime d'être heureuse ? Tu ne pourrais pas simplement l'être pour moi ? Pour ton frère ?"


Ils se retrouvaient tous au Terrier, ce jour-là. Pour fêter l'anniversaire du petit James, Molly Weasley avait tenu à réunir tout le monde. Les proches, la famille. Harry et Ginny étaient aux anges, leur fils allait fêter son premier anniversaire entouré des personnes les plus merveilleuses qu'ils connaissaient.

Ron pressait sa femme, nouant sa cravate comme il le pouvait, aussi rapidement que le lui permettaient ses mains. Hermione sortit enfin de la salle de bain de leur petit appartement londonien, ses doigts luttant toujours contre les mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon. La brunette abandonna bien vite le combat, lissa rapidement sa robe fleurie du revers de la main et rejoignit Ron dans la chambre, où il vérifiait une dernière fois la cicatrice au cou qu'il avait récoltée lors de sa dernière mission, préférant la masquer. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir et ça rappelait plus la dangerosité du métier d'Auror qu'autre chose.  
Hermione soupira devant son mari qui avait encore noué sa cravate de travers et laissé un pan de sa chemise en dehors de son pantalon. Elle sortit sa baguette et, d'un mouvement fluide, arrangea tout cela.

« Je croyais que tu voulais limiter la magie pour ce genre de désagréments quotidiens ?  
-Pas le temps » répondit-elle simplement.

Elle lui attrapa la main et ils transplanèrent ensembles dans le jardin du Terrier, où ils atterrirent durement dans l'herbe verte. C'était une belle journée de printemps, les rayons du soleil jouaient avec le feuillage nouveau des arbres et la brise soulevait légèrement les nappes des tables installées dehors. Une belle journée, oui, mais Ron et Hermione étaient encore en retard. Cette fois-ci, seulement, ça passerait sûrement mieux que lors des réunions de l'Ordre. Heureusement.  
Ils saluèrent le monde dehors, et entrèrent dans la maison biscornue. Fred et George discutaient, pour une fois, calmement, Molly finissait à la baguette la plupart de ses plats et Harry jouait avec James.

Un sourire général trônait sur les lèvres de tous.

Une bonne heure plus tard, le repas était déjà bien entamé, les bièraubeurres servies et les rires fusaient de toutes parts. Le petit James s'amusait comme un fou, assis entre sa mère et son oncle George, qui faisait apparaitre de minuscules nœuds papillons qui s'envolaient d'eux-mêmes lorsque le bambin voulait les toucher.  
Hermione, elle, semblait radieuse et nerveuse à la fois. Le gâteau venait d'être servi quand elle se leva, pris un verre qu'elle fit tinter, et incita Ron à se mettre également debout. L'attention de tous enfin obtenue, elle s'éclaircit la voix et amorça :

« Hahem… Je sais que nous sommes ici pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à mon filleul. Je ne veux pas lui voler la vedette, mais je tenais à profiter du fait que nous soyons tous réunis pour vous dire… Je… Ron et moi avons une importante nouvelle…  
-Hermione est enceinte ! » La coupa Ron.

Les exclamations fusèrent, ils étaient tous les deux rouges de joie et de gêne. Ginny vint à leur rencontre et prit sa belle-sœur dans les bras, lui murmurant un:

« Alors là, tu ne pouvais pas voler la vedette, comme tu dis, à James d'une meilleure façon… Félicitations ! Vous serez de merveilleux parents. »

Hermione souffla un merci avant de se trouver submergée par les autres invités. Un seul n'était pas venu les féliciter. La brune le remarqua bien et, une fois les émotions retombées, elle prétexta aller aux toilettes pour retrouver Fred Weasley qui venait de rentrer.  
Elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine, où il avait appuyé ses mains sur le plan de travail, la tête penchée en avant, les yeux clos, le souffle court.

« Ils ont… Ils ont coupé le gâteau. Tu disais qu'il avait l'air délicieux, tu devrais venir… Entama-t-elle maladroitement.  
-Enceinte, hein. Grande nouvelle, grinça-t-il.  
-Fred, je…  
-J'ai besoin d'un moment, Hermione. Sors, s'il te plait. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta, un air triste sur le visage, et alla retrouver les autres au jardin. Elle se rassit à côté de Ron et attrapa sa fourchette d'une manière absente, avant de se saisir d'un morceau de gâteau à la crème.

Hermione se remémora, comme si c'était hier, toute leur histoire.

C'était un soir de Novembre, deux ans auparavant. Hermione avait fait les courses toute la journée, seule, en prévision de son mariage avec Ron. Un sourire aux lèvres, mais éreintée d'avoir marché, chargée de sacs, toute la journée, elle était allée boire un coup dans un nouveau salon de thé charmant et coloré, près de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pas de chance, pendant qu'elle savourait son breuvage brûlant, la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Suite à une mauvaise chute la semaine précédente, lors d'une mission, il était formellement interdit à Hermione de transplaner, pendant au moins encore quelques jours. La dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé, l'avant-veille, elle avait fait un malaise et Ron avait été dans tous ses états, lui hurlant qu'elle était inconsciente. Pourtant ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais elle ne voulait plus l'inquiéter de la sorte.  
Dans l'incapacité, donc, de se servir de la magie pour rentrer rapidement sans se mouiller, Hermione préféra attendre que l'averse se calme pour pouvoir rentrer en bus ou en taxi.

Seulement, au bout d'une heure, la pluie ne cessait pas, ne diminuait même pas et le salon allait fermer. La brunette se retrouva donc dehors, chargée de paquets, collée à une vitrine pour que le bord du toit du bâtiment la protège un minimum. A même pas cinq mètres, elle vit soudain une chevelure rousse sortir de chez « Weasley & Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux » et en fermer l'entrée à double-tour. C'était Fred, ou George, elle n'arrivait pas à deviner.  
Elle appela quand même, espérant ne pas se tromper.

« George ?  
-Raté, dit Fred en se dirigeant vers elle, un parapluie à la main. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici, toute seule sous la pluie ?  
-Longue histoire…  
-Monte chez moi, on en discutera autour d'un chocolat, si tu veux.  
-Pour le chocolat, ça ira, merci, mais je veux bien monter. »

Fred prit les quelques sacs et laissa le parapluie, gentleman, à Hermione. Ils marchèrent quelques dizaines de mètres et arrivèrent au bas d'un petit immeuble vert, assombri par la pluie et les nuages. Ils y entrèrent et montèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage, où vivait Fred dans un appartement spacieux.

« Tu sais, dit Hermione en retirant son épais manteau, je n'étais jamais venue chez vous.  
-Chez moi, tu veux dire. George a déménagé la semaine dernière, il a pris une maison deux rues plus bas, avec Camille.  
-Ah ? Je ne savais pas que c'était si sérieux, entre eux. Tu ne te sens pas tout seul, ici ?  
-Un peu, mais je songe à demander à Angelina d'emménager. »

Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa en cuir qui trônait au milieu du salon, et Fred mit un peu de musique, histoire de ne pas rester dans le silence. Il se sécha d'un coup de baguette. Hermione lui expliqua pourquoi elle n'était toujours pas chez elle à cette heure-ci.

« Et voilà, je ne peux pas rentrer par moi-même, il pleut trop pour mes pauvres sacs de courses en papier et ce qu'ils contiennent, je n'ai pas suffisamment de mains pour tenir un parapluie, et Ron est en mission avec Harry depuis hier, il ne peut pas venir me chercher, il ne rentrera que demain, normalement.  
-Je t'aurais bien ramenée chez toi, mais on m'a retiré mon permis de transplanage hier parce qu'il parait qu'apparaitre et disparaitre près d'un crétin sans cesse pendant plusieurs jours ressemble à du harcèlement… »

Hermione rit franchement. Fred sourit, fit semblant de râler, mais se joignit finalement à elle, car lui-même trouvait la situation assez cocasse.

« Donc, en résumé, je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleuvoir… Fit Hermione, arrêtant soudain de rire.  
-Tu es coincée ici, je pense. Et pour un moment, vu la pluie.  
-Bon, et bien soit, nous avons qu'à nous occuper en attendant. Ça ne te dérange pas que je reste, au moins ?  
-Tu es la bienvenue, tu sais, on n'est plus à Poudlard, Miss Préfète, je suis chez moi, tu ne pourras pas m'interdire de faire quoi que ce soit et je sens que je vais adorer ça » fit-il dans un sourire.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire également. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Fred Weasley. Elle le trouvait gentil, lorsqu'il n'essayait pas de faire des farces à tout va.

Ils discutèrent un bon moment, riant, se remémorant de choses et d'autres…

« Regarde, la pluie s'est arrêtée, souffla Hermione au bout d'une heure de discussion.  
-Oui… C'est dommage, je n'aime pas être tout seul !  
-Invite Angelina, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de te retrouver ce soir. Je dois rentrer, moi. »

Fred approuva, retrouvant soudainement le sourire en pensant à la nuit qu'il allait sûrement passer. Ils se dirent au revoir et Hermione partit, retrouvant le Londres moldu, un taxi, puis, finalement, son chez-elle.

Bizarrement, elle avait beaucoup repensé à cette étrange soirée, si mal partie et finalement si sympathique. Elle avait mieux appris à connaître Fred. Il avait un esprit bien plus profond que ce qu'il laissait paraître, et elle était contente d'avoir pu en apprendre davantage sur lui.

Une semaine plus tard, Ron et elle allaient voir les jumeaux à leur boutique, en profitant pour fouiner parmi les nouvelles trouvailles des rouquins. Hermione fouillait, tranquillement, entre les étalages. Des clients la bousculaient mais elle s'en fichait. La brunette atteignit bien rapidement une étagère sur laquelle trônait une boîte qui lui était fort familier… Elle s'en saisi et… PAF, un point en sortit, lui donnant un coup dans l'œil. Elle s'en souvenait, maintenant, c'était l'invention avec laquelle elle s'était déjà fait avoir, pendant ses vacances au Terrier d'avant sa sixième année… Hermione pesta contre cette maudite boîte et contre elle-même, et se frotta l'œil gauche, autour duquel commençait déjà à se former un bleu.

Au bout de cinq minutes, quand elle rejoignit Ron, un cocard s'était carrément dessiné, et son idiot de fiancé avait pouffé en lui disant « Encore ? ».  
Râlant contre lui, elle alla voir George, à la caisse, qui lui dit d'aller voir Fred dans l'arrière-boutique pour régler ça.

« Fred, je hais votre boîte à coup de poing. C'est décidé, cette invention est désormais mon ennemi juré, dit-elle en entrant dans le petit atelier dans lequel les jumeaux mettaient au point leurs gadgets.  
-Encore ? Fit-il, comme en écho à Ron.  
-Oui, bon, je ne m'en souvenais plus, avant de me prendre un coup. Tu pourras arranger ça ? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une boxeuse pour mon mariage, tu comprends… »

Fred lui répondit positivement et fouilla dans un tiroir, lui ordonnant de s'asseoir sur la table au milieu de la pièce. Le roux attrapa finalement un petit pot de crème incolore, qu'il présenta à Hermione comme un baume miracle.

« Tu mets ça matin et soir, pendant deux ou trois jours, ça devrait disparaître.  
-Tu es sûr que je ne risque pas de disparaître moi-même entièrement ? Fit-elle, méfiante.  
-Aucun risque, répondit-il, fier. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il ajouta : Tu veux que je t'en mette maintenant ?  
-Euh, oui, si tu veux » accepta-t-elle, machinalement.

Fred soupira de sa propre bêtise, mais il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière. Il s'approcha alors de la jeune femme et, sans s'en rendre compte, la détailla du regard. Il se reprit bien vite et plongea un doigt dans le pot de crème, qu'il appliqua autour de l'œil d'Hermione. Sans même le voir, ils étaient désormais très proches, leurs souffles se mêlaient, comme si le rouquin voulait observer ce qu'il faisait du plus près possible. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il rougit instantanément, sans même savoir pourquoi, et Hermione en fit de même.  
Ils se dévisagèrent, le doigt du jeune homme toujours sous l'œil de la brune.

« Fred… » Souffla-t-elle.

Son prénom, murmuré par Hermione, ça lui procura des centaines de frissons dans tout le corps. Que se passait-il, au juste ?  
Sans réfléchir davantage, ni aux conséquences, ni au reste, il s'approcha un peu plus, retirant sa main, et ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur celles de la jeune femme. Ils gardèrent tous les deux les yeux ouverts un moment, puis, s'abandonnant, ils les fermèrent. C'était nouveau, c'était bien, mais c'était incroyablement stupide. A une semaine du mariage d'Hermione. Et Fred aussi, était en couple. Pensant à tout cela, la brune mit fin au baiser, regarda le roux dans les yeux, un peu perdue, prit le pot de crème et s'éclipsa silencieusement.

Lorsqu'elle revint vers Ron, il lui demanda pourquoi elle était aussi rouge, et elle ne répondit pas.

Un mois plus tard, le mariage passé et les situations étranges s'enchaînant, ils avaient couché ensemble. Une fois, une seule fois. Bizarrement, Hermione aimait Ron, follement, il était l'homme de sa vie, mais elle s'était sentie revivre en passant cette nuit avec le frère de son mari.

La nuit avait été torride, affreusement bien, paradoxalement, et jamais ils n'auraient cru en arriver là. Ils étaient encore dans une situation faite pour ce genre de choses : seuls tous les deux, dans un appartement désert, les conjoints respectifs absents, et l'ambiance lourde de leur secret, de leurs baisers échangés à divers moments volés pendant le mois, de ce « flirt » qui ne semblait pas vouloir cesser entre eux… Ils avaient fini dans le même lit. Et, l'acte passé, ils avaient tous deux eu incroyablement honte d'avoir été si loin dans leur adultère. Se rhabillant chacun de leur côté, un accord tacite avait été formé entre eux : ne plus jamais en parler. Ça ruinerait absolument tout.

Malheureusement, si Hermione semblait arriver à vivre avec ce secret, si elle parvenait à regarder Ron en face et à oublier cette honte, Fred, lui, n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. L'odeur de sa peau, le goût de sa bouche contre la sienne, la sensations de leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre… Bizarrement, il ne voulait pas oublier. Il avait presque l'espoir que ça recommence.

Près de deux ans étaient passés. Il ne se faisait plus d'idées, c'était sûr, mais apprendre comme ça, de but en blanc, qu'Hermione était enceinte, c'était… Trop.  
Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle était repartie dans le jardin, et il aurait voulu qu'elle revienne, qu'elle lui dise que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'ils allaient pouvoir vivre quelque chose.  
C'était, malheureusement, impossible. On ne pouvait pas tout effacer, comme ça.

« Encore cinq minutes et je retourne avec les autres. Tant pis pour le gâteau, se dit-il. De toute façon, je n'ai plus faim. »

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans les rires, même pour lui, puisqu'il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître, même à son jumeau.  
Le soir tombait désormais sur l'Angleterre, et Fred décida de rentrer chez lui. En même temps, Hermione et Ron prenaient congé, un air radieux plaqué constamment sur leurs visages. Ça lui donnait presqu'envie de vomir.

« Ron ? Chuchota Hermione en regardant Fred transplaner.  
-Oui ?  
-Je reviens, enfin ne m'attends pas, je vais rentrer dans quelques minutes… Tu n'as qu'à nous préparer un bain en attendant, fit-elle comme pour se racheter de l'abandon qu'elle commettait.  
-Mais… Tu vas faire quoi… ?  
-Ne t'occupe pas de ça, je t'expliquerai peut-être plus tard. »

Déterminée à lui faire entendre raison, elle réussit à persuader son mari de rentrer et de ne pas poser de questions. Hermione, elle, transplana chez Fred.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu f…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?! Le coupa-t-elle, soudainement énervée. Qu'on allait simplement pouvoir continuer ? Enfin Fred, réfléchis, grandis un peu, ça va faire deux ans, deux foutues années, qu'on a fait ça. On avait dit qu'on en reparlerait plus, et j'espère que ça sera le cas après cette discussion.  
-C'est pas ça, Hermione, c'est juste que…  
-Que quoi ?  
-Oui, bon, OK ! Cracha-t-il. J'essayais de ne plus y penser, de ne plus penser à toi, mais bizarrement, je n'y arrivais pas ! Et c'est pas ces deux foutues années, comme tu le dis, qui y ont changé grand-chose.  
-Et moi ?! Tu crois que je n'y ai plus pensé, comme ça, du jour au lendemain ?! Je n'osais plus me regarder dans un miroir sans ressentir de honte, je ne pouvais plus voir Ron sans te voir à sa place ! Mais j'ai été rationnelle, je ne pouvais pas le perde. J'ai juste… Essayé d'oublier. Et ça a marché. Fred, enfin, pense à Angelina ! Elle t'aime, et moi, j'ai Ron, et…  
-Avec Angelina, c'est fini. Si tu prenais le temps d'avoir de mes nouvelles, tu l'aurais su il y a longtemps.  
-Oh, fit-elle simplement. Depuis quand vous…  
-Il y a environ un an, Hermione. Un an. Elle avait remarqué que je n'étais plus pareil. Trop penser à toi, ça ne rend pas bien dans mon couple, apparemment, fit-il, sarcastique. Elle a fait sa valise et elle s'est barrée, un matin, et moi la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'est que je culpabiliserais moins de te vouloir.  
-Comment as-tu pu penser ça… ? Est-ce que j'ai… Moi-même je n'ai…  
-Je sais, toi, tu es très heureuse avec Ron. Résultat, tu vas avoir un bébé, et moi je suis seul.  
-C'est un crime d'être heureuse ? Tu ne pourrais pas simplement l'être pour moi ? Pour ton frère ? »

Fred ne répondit pas. Il se renfrogna et, haussant les épaules, hocha la tête, presqu'imperceptiblement.  
Dépitée, espérant que ça signifiait une trêve de cette obsession, Hermione souffla simplement qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Alors elle transplana, et Fred se trouva vraiment tout seul, dans son appartement vide, vide de toute vie autre que la sienne, qui semblait n'avoir plus aucun sens.


End file.
